


Nie bój się cieni

by Rzan



Series: Nie bój się cieni [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bitter-sweet, F/M, Multi, Post-War
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan/pseuds/Rzan
Summary: — Nie spodziewałaś się tego, prawda? — zapytał nonszalancko mężczyzna, wyręczając ją tym samym i zaczynając niezręczną rozmowę.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dla Irlandki i Cassie.  
> Beta: Patronuska

Czterdziestoletnia Hermiona Granger była doświadczoną przez życie kobietą. Każdy kto ją znał, mówił, że twardo stąpała po ziemi. Szybko, ale i z sukcesem podejmowała decyzje, nawet te wywierające duży wpływ na jej przyszłość. Nie potrzebowała zbyt wiele czasu, by oszacować korzyści oraz straty z przedsięwzięcia danych kroków. Zawsze zdecydowanie wiedziała czego chce i jak to osiągnąć. Wytrwale dążyła do tego celu długą i mozolną pracą, jednak niepowodzenia nie powodowały, że się poddawała. Najczęściej wychodziła z kłopotów z twarzą, zachowując przy tym swój niezachwiany upór.

Wbrew oczekiwaniom nauczycieli i kręgów plotkarskich Granger nie wybrała ministerialnej ścieżki kariery, a poświęciła się pomaganiu innym. Pozakładała przytułki dla bezdomnych czarodziejów, głównie powojennych sierot i charłaków. Od zawsze pragnęła być podporą dla słabszych. Niosła pomoc i dobre słowo wszędzie, gdzie tylko mogła, a ci najmłodsi zajmowali szczególne miejsce w jej sercu. W mniemaniu kobiety byli najbardziej bezbronni, niewinni.

Niewątpliwie duży wpływ na to, jak bardzo kochała maluchy wywarła wojna i Bellatriks, która zadbała o to, by Hermiona nie mogła mieć własnych dzieci. Okrucieństwo zarówno jednej, jaki i drugiej spowodowały, że kobieta swoje pokłady miłości rozdawała bardzo chętnie, próbując wymazać ze wspomnień cierpienie. Jej historia nie była tajemnicą, wiele osób znało szczegóły koszmarów, dzięki którym nie mogła spokojnie spać. Stała się cichym symbolem wiary i niezłomności. Spotkało ją mnóstwo przykrości, ale zawsze potrafiła się podnieść, a przez przyjaźń z Potterem, jej walka z wrogiem i samą sobą była jeszcze bardziej widoczna. Od maleńkości przejawiała olbrzymią empatię, a minione wydarzenia tylko bardziej tę cechę w niej wzmocniły.

Niektórzy mogliby powiedzieć, że Hermiona z czasem stała się gorzka. Dostrzegała coraz więcej niesprawiedliwości w świecie i starała się jej sprostać. Niestety zbyt często napotykała mur i wręcz wrogość wśród osób, które uważały się za dobre. Wystarczyło, że tu wspomniała o korupcji, tam o faworyzacji, jeszcze gdzieś indziej o dodatkowych, niepotrzebnych premiach… Część ludzi, przede wszystkim ci wysoko postawieni, zaczęli jej unikać podczas spotkań towarzyskich, jednak Granger nie poddawała się i szybko przekalkulowała, kto może jej najbardziej pomóc. Skierowała się do ludzi o podobnym do niej statusie majątkowym, do tych średnio zamożnych, którzy wiedzą o codziennych kłopotach i również do tych, którzy czasami mają problem pomiędzy wyborem kupna cieplejszych szat a ugotowaniem trochę lepszej kolacji. Co jakiś czas swoje listy kierowała do celebrytów, do osób, którym pomoc najbardziej potrzebującym poprawi opinię publiczną, zbuduje dobry PR. Ludzie musieli się pokazać, a rzucenie większą garścią galeonów pozwalało uciszyć im na pewien czas sumienie. Czuli, że gdy raz czy dwa razy do roku pomogą, mogą przymknąć oczy na to, co się dookoła nich dzieje, na to, że nie jest dobrze. Wojna została wygrana, ale jakim kosztem? Uprzedzenia nie zmalały, wręcz nasiliła się teraz dodatkowo wrogość również drugiej strony — półkrwiści czy mugolacy coraz bardziej stereotypowo oceniali rody czystokrwiste. Kobieta bała się, że za paręnaście lub parędziesiąt lat wszystko się powtórzy.

Historia lubi zataczać koło. Jednak nie lubi uczyć się na swoich błędach.

 

* * *

 

Hermiona, jak każdy inny, miała na swoim koncie grzeszki młodości. Nie była pierwszą i na pewno nie ostatnią, która żałowała rzeczy zrobionych w wieku młodzieńczym. Wojna dopiero co się zakończyła, wszyscy byli ogłuszeni szaleństwem radości, pijani z wygranej. O zmarłych starano się nie mówić; byli bolesnym przypomnieniem, że walki nie były tak bezkrwawe i bez ofiar jak myśleli. Przez parę miesięcy wszyscy byli zachłyśnięci wolnością, wydawało jej się i jej rówieśnikom, że byli tacy dorośli. W końcu przeżyli wojnę, dojrzeli. Wspólnie odbudowywali społeczeństwo, pomagali sobie wzajemnie i nie oceniali. Powoli ponownie otwierały się sklepy na Pokątnej, Hogwart powstawał z ruin, a na ulicach widać było szczęśliwe rodziny. I tylko gdzieniegdzie pałętały się zabrudzone dzieci, przykurczone czarownice, czy wystraszeni czarodzieje. Wydawało się, że byli niewidzialni — bez słowa mijani w dzień, nocą pochowani w zakamarkach jeszcze nieodbudowanych domów. Byli balastem, który niszczył innym obraz idealnego porządku.

W tych dniach Hermiona dała się ponieść temu szaleństwu. Wspólnie ze swoją mentorką odbudowywała Hogwart, pomagając przy okazji postawić na nogi Magiczne Dowcipy Weasleyów, które jako jedyne powodowały, że George wychodził ze swojego pokoju. Z uśmiechem odwiedzała kawiarnie, by móc poplotkować z przyjaciółmi, zrelaksować się. Na wiele godzin zamykała się w bibliotece i pochłaniała ulubione książki, nie martwiąc się, że w każdej chwili może zginąć. Zaczęła w każdym widzieć dobro, przestała postrzegać świat w kolorach szarości, w końcu już nie musiała. Nie była zmuszona do codziennej walki i wytężania umysłu, by pomagać w wymyślaniu jak najefektywniejszych planów działania.

A koszmary? Budzenie się w nocy zlanym zimnym potem? O tym się nie mówiło, starano nie myśleć.

Nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy to się stało, ale po paru miesiącach wspólnego siedzenia nad księgami, dalej upojona w euforii zaczęła spotykać się z Malfoyem. Nie afiszowali się ze sobą, oboje cenili prywatność swojego życia, dlatego najczęściej po prostu umawiali się u jednego z nich. Wojna, tak jak każdego, zmieniła również Malfoya; dalej był opryskliwy względem większości osób, ale Granger zrozumiała, że to jego mechanizm obronny, którego wyuczył się przez rodziców. Mężczyzna od maleńkości był praktycznie trenowany na sobowtóra swojego ojca — zimnego i zdystansowanego arystokratę, który każdego, kto jest od niego uboższy, uważał za gorszego od siebie. Jedno co się w Draconie nie zmieniło, to duma ze swoich korzeni. Jednak zamiast dalej wywyższać się nad innymi to po prostu zaczął cieszyć się z tego, gdzie się urodził, że była to rodzina, której korzenie sięgają aż średniowiecza. Chyba największy wpływ na jego zmianę miała możliwość dogłębnego przestudiowania historii swojej rodu. Kiedy zaczął interesować się genealogią, nie przypuszczał, że odnajdzie dokumenty, które całkowicie zniszczą wszystko, co wmawiał mu ojciec. Fortuna Malfoyów opierała się na bliskiej współpracy z mugolami i dzięki temu zyskali tak olbrzymie wpływy, że nawet jego przodek, Lucjusz Malfoy I, był jednym z pretendentów do ręki Królowej-Dziewicy! Malfoy zaczął zmieniać postrzeganie swojego nazwiska wśród magicznej społeczności upubliczniając te dokumenty. Zauważył niestety również jedną, stałą skłonność w rodzie — zmianę nastawienia Malfoyów względem panującej władzy. Potrafili tak zbałamucić otoczenie, że wiatr zawsze wiał im w plecy. Gdy czarodzieje zaczęli się alienować od mugoli, Brutus Malfoy wystosował odpowiednie pismo o prześladowaniu niemagicznych osób i ukrył swoją współpracę z nimi. Lucjusz zachował się podobnie, kiedy lepszym dla niego było wyparcie się Voldemorta po pierwszej wojnie. Po latach, kiedy Czarny Pan powrócił, Malfoy Senior ponownie zmienił strony na rzecz osoby, która jego zdaniem jest silniejsza, mocniejsza i wygra. Kosztowało go to później utratę życia nie tylko swojego, ale również ukochanej żony.

Draco zastanawiał się, czy i jego zachowania czarodzieje nie będą postrzegać za zmienne jak chorągiewki na wietrze.

Hermiona od zawsze interesowała się historią i dzięki znajomości z Draco, mogła zgłębiać swoją pasję poprzez księgi, do których wcześniej nie miała dostępu. Wspólne zainteresowanie zbliżyło ich do siebie na tyle, że gdy Draco pewnego wieczoru się oświadczył, nie była zdziwiona. Ślub wzięli bardzo szybko, praktycznie w ciągu kilku kolejnych dni poza granicami Wielkiej Brytanii; nie chcieli otoczki przyjaciół i szumu medialnego, wystarczyło im samo to, że wyobrazili sobie nagłówki gazet. Do tej pory nie wiedziała, dlaczego się tak pospieszyli. Czy bali się tego, co było, co będzie? Przecież mieli czas! Mimo ślubu nie zamieszkali razem, oboje byli zbyt niezależni i za krótko cieszyli się wolnością, osobistą przestrzenią, by od razu rzucać się w kolejny etap ich związku, który notabene w mniemaniu wielu powinien być zdecydowanie _przed_ zaślubinami. Wystarczyły im tylko zbliżenia, wspólne dyskusje i sam fakt, że są ze sobą złączeni.

I chyba właśnie to oddzielne mieszkanie było dużym błędem. A może ich zbyt dominujące i mocne charaktery były winią nieprzyjemnego rozstania? Niewiele miesięcy po cichej ceremonii zaczęli się coraz częściej kłócić, padały słowa, których później żałowali, ale każde z nich było zbyt dumne, by przeprosić. Zawsze dwie osoby są winne nieporozumieniom, ale tylko jedna z nich musi zrobić ten pierwszy krok i się ukorzyć przed drugą. U nich żadne nie chciało być słabsze, nie chciało się poddać i mimo iż wiedzieli, że nie mieli racji — dalej trwali w swoim zaprzeczeniu i uporze.

Pewnego wieczoru ze złością usiadła przy stole i zapłakana pochyliła się nad przygotowanym wcześniej pergaminie. Chciała to już zrobić od dłuższego czasu, ale dzisiejsze słowa Malfoya zraniły ją tak, jak nawet ich szkolne potyczki nie potrafiły. Gdy opadło uniesienie zaczęło jej być wstyd za samą siebie, za to jak szybko i łatwo dała się podejść. Pragnęła miłości, ale nie widziała, że z Malfoyem, który mimo wszystko ją kochał, wzajemnie się wyniszczali i nie byli szczęśliwi. Ich relacja była aż zbyt emocjonalna, oboje równie inteligentni i chociaż ich konwersacje zawsze były żywe oraz ciekawe, nigdy nie potrafili być dla siebie wsparciem, partnerami. Nie inspirowali się wzajemnie do zmian, do większych ambicji. Było im razem dobrze, ale pusto i brakowało tego pewnego żaru, poczucia bliskości. Trudno jest powiedzieć czy wpływ na to miała również wojna? Nie mogli sobie na tyle zaufać, by pokazać swoje słabości? A może za bardzo się kochali i pragnęli pozostać idealni w oczach tej drugiej osoby?

Teraz kobieta sama nie wiedziała czy miała żałować tamtych, wspólnie spędzonych na poznawaniu się lat, czy cieszyć się, że dane jej było to przeżyć. Swoją własną, szaloną, młodzieńczą miłość. Jest pewne, że żałowała jednej rzeczy — że tego wieczoru, zamiast odważyć się i poprosić Draco o zakończenie farsy i parodii małżeństwa, postanowiła zrobić kolejną głupotę w swoim życiu. Podrobiła certyfikat świadczący o unieważnieniu małżeństwa, fałszując podpis Malfoya i odwiedzając parę lat później tamto Ministerstwo Magii, pod pelerynką niewidką pożyczoną od Harry’ego, zakradła się do archiwów, zostawiając tam dokument. W swojej złości nie pomyślała, że powinna zrobić dodatkowe kopie — dla siebie i dla Draco.

Cała sytuacja teraz wróciła. Jak to się mówi — błędy przeszłości prędzej czy później zawsze upomną się o swoją zapłatę.

Hermiona zaraz po wizycie w tamtejszym Ministerstwie ukryła w swojej pamięci dane wspomnienia o tym, co zrobiła. Zapomniała o nich na kolejne parędziesiąt lat, nie myślała o tym, jak wpłynęło na nią to doświadczenie. Dopiero teraz, gdy wraz z Teodorem wystąpili o ślub, zaczęły się problemy. Wszystko przez słowo klucz, który spowodował, że odblokowała tak chronione wspomnienia.

Notta spotkała parę lat temu. W przeciwieństwie do zachłyśnięcia się Malfoyem, tutaj wygrała stateczność i oparcie. Ich relacja była dojrzała, bez młodzieńczych zauroczeń i zaślepienia. Oboje widzieli swoje wady, ale potrafili nad nimi wspólnie pracować, wzajemnie sobie pomagali. Kobieta zaimponowała mu swoim hartem ducha, siłą i zaangażowaniem z jakim walczyła o lepsze życie dla wielu słabszych ludzi. Nott był właśnie jedną z tych osób, do których Hermiona zwróciła się z prośbą o darowiznę, a otrzymała w zamian dużo więcej. Mężczyzna zaczął się interesować poczynaniami kobiety, po czym te zainteresowania zmieniły się we wsparcie w tym co robiła. Jako dziedzic majątku rodu Nottów, mimo że nie tak okazałego jak Malfoyów, oddał jedną ze swoich posiadłości w ręce kobiety, tak by mogła urządzić tam przytułek. Co jakiś czas odwiedzał ich i sprawdzał, czy może jeszcze w czymś pomóc. Doradzał jej, a po pewnym czasie, jako że miał do tego zdecydowanie lepszą smykałkę od Granger, zajął się finansami przedsięwzięcia. Wieczorami wspólnie siadali przed kominkiem i popijając wino, rozmawiali na praktycznie każdy temat, nieważne jak błahy, czy mało istotny by on nie był. Teodor nigdy nie wyglądał na znudzonego, nie oceniał jej.

Dzięki jego łagodnej naturze, Hermiona nie czuła, że musiała być stale tą silną, niezależną i niedostępną kobietą, na jaką się kreowała. Mogła czasami przystopować i po prostu usiąść, pozwolić się adorować.

Decyzję o ślubie podjęli wspólnie, nie było żadnych zaręczyn, tradycyjnej prośby na jednym kolanie czy kwiatów. Dyskutowali chwilę o tym i stwierdzili, że żyje im się ze sobą dobrze, dlatego też postanowili tego nie zaprzepaścić.

Niestety tutaj zaczęły się schody.

Hermiona po paru dniach otrzymała sowę z informacją o natychmiastowym stawieniu się w Ministerstwie, w Kwaterze Głównej Aurorów. Niczego nie podejrzewając, ze spokojem udała się we wskazane miejsce, gdzie została skierowana do jednego z pokoi przesłuchań. Tam aurorzy zaatakowali kobietę, zadając jej ogrom dziwnych pytań. Hermiona odzwyczajona od takiego zachowania słyszała tylko zlepek słów i widziała wykrzywione w złości twarze. Nie mogła skupić się na tym, co do niej mówili, chociaż wiedziała, że było to ważne. Po dłuższej chwili jej milczenia mężczyźni wyszli z pokoju i auror pilnujący drzwi, wyprowadził ją z pomieszczenia. Skierowali się ku końcu piętra, gdzie znajdowały się tymczasowe pokoje zatrzymań.

Przez parę kolejnych dni Hermiona zastanawiała się o co chodzi, próbowała sobie przypomnieć czy przypadkiem nie popełniła jakiegoś błędu w rozliczeniach przytułku, ale z drugiej strony jaki miałoby to związek z papierami o małżeństwo?

— Hermiono? — Wyrwał ją z zamyślenia cichy głos narzeczonego. Wiedział o jej wcześniejszym ślubie z Malfoyem, opowiedziała mu o ich kłótniach i rozstaniu, ale nie rozumiał dlaczego ma to związek z zatrzymaniem jej. Przecież to było tyle lat temu!

— Podejrzewają mnie o fałszerstwo dokumentów — odpowiedziała kobieta na niezadane pytanie. Dopiero wypowiedziane na głos słowa spowodowały, że cała sytuacja dotarła do niej i uderzyła z całą siłą konsekwencji. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się z przerażenia, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że wcale może nie być taka mądra, za jaką się uważała. Myślała, że jest sprytna, jednak pomyliła się.

— Twierdzą, że sfałszowałam rozwód z Malfoyem.

Nott wpatrywał się w kobietę i ani przez chwilę nie pomyślał, że to może być prawda, że Hermiona nie jest taka czarno-biała, jak mu się wydawało.

— Poradzimy sobie, zatrudnię najlepszych adwokatów i wyjaśnimy to nieporozumienie. Kiedy masz pierwszą rozprawę?

— Za dwa dni.

— Zdążymy. O nic się nie martw — zapewniał ją mężczyzna. — Gdzie masz swoją kopię tych dokumentów?

Kobieta lekko się spłoszyła, ale szybko odzyskała rezon i pewność siebie.

— Spaliły mi się podczas tego małego pożaru w domu parę lat temu. — Wiedziała, że takie wyjaśnienie wystarczy.

— Hm… — Zamyślił się Teodor, lecz już po chwili jego twarz przybrała zdeterminowany wyraz. — Wiem! Już wiem, jak to rozwiążemy, ale mogę nie zdążyć w dwa dni. Postaraj się o przesunięcie terminu lub drugą rozmowę z Wizengamotem.

Kobieta zrobiła tak, jak polecił jej mężczyzna, mówiąc, że mieli dowody, iż nie sfałszowała dokumentów. Niestety, z racji tego, że nie mogli jej wypuścić, zbierał je jej narzeczony. Przecież aurorzy nie natknęli się na żadne dziwne czary czy manipulacje! A że podpis Draco był odrobinę inny od jego codziennego pisma? Przecież przez lata kształt jego pisma mógł się zmienić! Hermiona nie wiedziała, czy powinna się cieszyć, że magiczna społeczność nie zmieniła się za bardzo po wojnie i dalej część sędziów była zgorzkniałymi czystokrwistymi, którzy nauki mugolskie uważali za mało istotne. Gdyby któryś z nich wykazał chociaż odrobinę zainteresowania i zlecił badanie grafologiczne to kobieta nie miałaby już żadnych dowodów na swoją obronę, nieważne, co wymyśliłby Teodor. Z jednej strony widziała w tym szansę dla siebie, ale z drugiej, sama siebie karciła za takie myślenie — za głupotę i złamanie prawa się płaci, i nieważne, czy jest się pieprzoną Hermioną Granger czy zwykłym, szarym czarodziejem.

Pierwsza rozprawa przebiegła w spokojnym tonie. Hermiona nie przyznała się do zarzucanych jej czynów, a czarodzieje w Wizengamocie przede wszystkim pytali ją o małżeństwo z Malfoyem. Często zadawane pytania wykraczały zdaniem Granger poza pewne granice, ale nie komentowała i odpowiadała na tyle, na ile potrafiła, próbując kupić czas oraz przekonać do siebie sędziów.

 

* * *

 

 

Kolejne spotkanie miało odbyć się dwa tygodnie później. Hermiona strasznie go wyczekiwała, dni w izolacji niemiłosiernie się jej dłużyły. Nie wiedziała co ma czuć; jednego dnia była wściekła, że ją tymczasowo zamknęli, nie pozwalając tym samym wrócić do swoich zajęć, które miała dokładnie zaplanowane, a drugiego znowu zbierało jej się na płacz. Wiedziała, że kiedyś może się wydać jej mały kant, ale w duchu miała nadzieję, że jej się uda uciec od odpowiedzialności — nie podejrzewała, że po tylu latach będzie płaciła za grzeszki młodości. Te dwa tygodnie spędzone prawie w całkowitym, nie licząc współzatrzymanych i aurorów, odosobnieniu sprawiły, że zaczęła mocno zastanawiać się nad swoim życiem. Nie miała gdzie uciec od tych natrętnych myśli, a zatopienie się w pracy lub książce było teraz niemożliwe. Musiała zmierzyć się z tym, czy to co robi, jest dobre, czy walcząc tak, nie wyrządza czasami większej krzywdy potrzebującym. Wieczorami myślała nad dobrymi stronami swojego działania, ale również nad kosztami, jakie w związku z tym ponosi. Wcześniej próbowała nie konfrontować siebie z tym, co traci przez swoje zaangażowanie. Część ludzi zaczęła się od niej odsuwać, uważając, że poświęca zbyt dużo siebie w tym co robi, inni znowu zaczęli lekko ją wyśmiewać. Z szanowanej czarownicy stała się teraz uosobieniem tego, że wojna nie zawsze zbiera żniwa tylko w postaci martwych. W oczach wielu kobieta była postrzegana jako ktoś, kto stracił cząstkę siebie w tamtych latach, stał się cieniem, a cała ta jej inteligencja na nic się zdała, ponieważ zamiast zająć się naprawdę ważnymi, według niektórych, sprawami, podjęła się syzyfowej pracy.

Hermiona jednak po długich rozważaniach doszła do wniosku, że nawet jeżeli miałaby pomóc jednej osobie bardziej się przystosować do życia i pozwolić wrócić do społeczeństwo to jest warto. Czuła, że się spełnia w tym co robi, a wymyślanie nowego prawa w ministerstwie nie było tak satysfakcjonujące, jak to, czym zajmowała się teraz. I może rzeczywiście straciła w oczach innych, ale wystarczył jeden uścisk od jakiegoś dziecka, którym się opiekowała, by wiedzieć, że jest ważna, że jej praca ma sens. _Człowiek zaczyna się tam, gdzie zaczyna się bunt_ — Hermiona przeczytała te słowa w jednej z publikacji polskiego filozofa, Leszka Kołakowskiego, i zapadły jej w pamięć, stały się jej własnym mottem.

Granger została zmuszona również do zastanowienia się nad miłością, nad tym, czy wybierając Teodora dobrze robi. Wie, że z takim człowiekiem jak on może spędzić resztę swojego życia. Tylko, że to życie będzie mało ekscytujące. Stateczne — owszem, może odrobinę nudne, ale czy tego oczekiwała? Nie wiedziała. Nie przeczyła, że go kocha, tego była stuprocentowo pewna, ale już teraz obawiała się, czy to małżeństwo przetrwa. Nie chciała stracić cudownego przyjaciela, jakim stał się Nott. Był jej podporą i stabilizacją, potrzebowała go. Bała się, że jeżeli pomiędzy nimi zacznie się coś psuć, to zakończy się to tak jak z Malfoyem.

Kiedy pojawiła się na drugiej rozprawie przeżyła szok, widząc spokojnie siedzącego Malfoya, który szeptem rozmawiał z jej narzeczonym. Wiedziała, że przyjaźnili się w szkole, ale nie podejrzewała, że ich znajomość przetrwała tak długo. Jakoś nigdy nie natknęła się na nich razem, ani żaden z nich o drugim nie wspomniał. Może rody czystokrwiste rzeczywiście były ze sobą tak zżyte i związane? Kobieta z rosnącym niepokojem podeszła i usiadła na swoje miejsce, przywitawszy się z Teodorem tylko lekkim skinieniem głowy. Nogi jej się trzęsły i pragnęła czym prędzej usiąść. Serce zaczęło jej gwałtowniej bić, a w głowie szumieć. Nie wiedziała czego może się spodziewać. Jak, skąd, dlaczego?  
    Całą rozprawę pamiętała jak przez mgłę. Mechanicznie odpowiadała na zadawane jej pytanie i próbowała nie pokazać po sobie tego, że z każdym słowem Malfoya jest coraz bardziej zaskoczona. Draco opowiadał o tym, jak wspólnie wybrali się tego dnia podpisać dokumenty rozwodowe. Rozwlekał opowieść o tym, jak bardzo kłócili się podczas tej podróży, szczególnie, gdy spędzili noc w jednym z mugolskich hoteli. Oczywiście w oddzielnych pokojach, ale to nie przeszkodziło im wrzeszczeć na siebie przez balkony.

— I podtrzymuje pan, że na tym dokumencie osobiście złożył pan podpis? — dopytywał Naczelny Mag Wizengamotu, machając kawałkiem pergaminu.

Malfoy odpowiedział mu bez chwili zawahania, sięgając równocześnie do swojego nesesera.

— Tak. Posiadam również kopię tego dokumentu. Pan Nott poinformował mnie, że kopia pani Granger spłonęła w pożarze, dlatego pomyślałam, że dobrym pomysłem będzie przyniesienie własnej. Czy mogę przekazać ją państwu? — zapytał i po otrzymaniu niemej zgody, przelewitował pergamin tak, by poszybował ku głowie Wizengamotu.

Hermiona przygryzła wargę czekając na dalszy rozwój sytuacji. W głowie przybierał on bardzo różne, skrajnie scenariusze. Nie mogła jednak wymyślić, jakim cudem Malfoy wiedział jaki dokument podrobiła i najważniejsze, skąd on ma tę kopię?! Przecież nie rozmawiała z nim na temat tego, co zrobiła. Nie kontaktowała się i nie radziła. Szpiegował ją? Próbowała cokolwiek wyczytać z jego mimiki, jednak ten siedział do niej profilem, co utrudniało jej zadanie.

— Panie Malfoy, te podpisy odrobinę się różnią — skomentowała jedna z wysoko posadzonych czarownic.

— A czy pani pismo się nie trzęsie w nerwach? Rozwodziliśmy się w mało pokojowych warunkach — odparł mężczyzna patrząc znacząco na kobietę.

Wydawało się, że takie wyjaśnienie było dla nich logiczne — każdy z czarodziejów zna historię o ich animozjach, więc głośna kłótnia podczas rozwodu nie wydawała im się dziwna. Hermiona w szoku przyglądała się, jak sędziowie kiwają powoli głowami i szepczą między sobą. Na nowo odżyła w niej nadzieję.

— Niech podniosą rękę ci, którzy uważają, że oskarżoną trzeba oczyścić ze wszystkich zarzutów![2]

Hermiona, nie chcąc zdradzać swoich obaw, starała się, by jej twarz przybrała pokerowy wyraz. Z zapartym tchem oczekiwała podliczenia głosów. Trzydzieści dwie podniesione dłonie świadczyły, że udało im się przekonać większość do jej niewinności. Zbawienne siedem głosów przewagi.

— Teraz ci, którzy uważają, że oskarżonej udowodniono przewinienie![3]

Policzenie tych głosów było już czystą formalnością. Granger z radością słuchała kolejnych słów:

— Oczyszczona ze wszystkich zarzutów!

Kobieta poczuła, jak silne ramiona Teodora przytulają ją mocno.

— Wiedziałem, że tak to się skończy. — Hermiona przytaknęła lekko głową, wtulając się w niego i chłonęła zapach mężczyzny, którego przez te dwa, długie tygodnie jej brakowało. Zbierała w sobie odwagę, by zmierzyć się ze stojącym nieopodal blondynem, który wyratował jej z zaistniałej sytuacji. Nie mogła zostawić tego tak i najnormalniej odejść, nie pozwalała jej na to jej ciekawość.

Z westchnieniem ścisnęła mocniej ramiona, po czym odsunęła się lekko i spojrzała w oczy narzeczonego. Chciała zapytać go o tyle rzeczy…

— Wszystko opowiem ci na spokojnie po powrocie do domu — powiedział, jakby czytając jej w myślach.

— Dasz mi chwilę? Muszę porozmawiać z Malfoyem.

Mężczyzna przytaknął na to i całując czubek jej głowy, wypuścił ze swoich objęć.

— Zaczekam przed Ministerstwem.

Hermiona jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywała się w jego znikającą w tłumie sylwetkę. Głęboko wciągnęła powietrze, uspokajając się w ten sposób i powoli je wypuściła. Podejrzliwie spojrzała na Draco, próbując zrozumieć o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.

— Nie spodziewałaś się tego, prawda? — zapytał nonszalancko mężczyzna, wyręczając ją tym samym i zaczynając niezręczną rozmowę.

— Nie — odparła Hermiona po krótkiej chwili namysłu. — Nie, nie mam pojęcia dlaczego. Przecież znałeś prawdę od momentu, gdy pojawił się u ciebie Teodor.

Hermiona czekała na jego reakcję, ale nie spodziewała się, że ujrzy na jego twarzy ponownie ten złośliwy uśmieszek, a w oczach błysk czegoś niebezpiecznego.

— W chwili, gdy pojawił się u mnie Nott, zrozumiałem, że źle się między nami skończyło.

Kobieta słuchała go dalej, nie wiedząc co na to ma odpowiedź.

— Wiesz, że każdy mój kolejny romans, trwał nie dłużej niż pół roku? Żadna z nich nie była nawet bliska twojemu ideałowi.

Hermiona zszokowana wpatrywała się w niego chłonąc każde słowo. Minęło tyle lat, tyle długich, spokojnych lat.

— Dlaczego mi pomogłeś? — zapytała go, zgrabnie ignorując jego wcześniejsze wyznanie.

— Bo dalej cię pragnę. Całą. Z tymi twoimi mądrościami. Wprowadzasz ogień w moje życie, przynosisz ze sobie iskrę, która mnie rozgrzewa.

— Poeta z ciebie — prychnęła kobieta, próbują uciec od tych małych pochlebstw. Sarkazmem broniła się przed znaczeniem, tego co insynuuje Draco. Niemniej jednak, taka odzywka nie zbiła go z tropu.

Draco uśmiechnął się zadziornie i wychodząc, zatrzymał się na moment, pochylając się nad uchem kobiety.

— Poza tym posiadać u ciebie dług? Bezcenne, _Malfoy_.

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł to zaczerpnięty cytat Oscara Wilda.  
> 2, 3 Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa, Rowling J.K, rozdział VIII,strona 171.


End file.
